


her morgy now

by doglesbian



Category: The Pirate's Fate (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: The past sucks. Nightmares suck.Mila makes them suck a bit less.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Time Can Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235902) by [Slimmeh_Slime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimmeh_Slime/pseuds/Slimmeh_Slime). 



That stupid rabbit’s face popped into the door. He didn't even look at her sitting across the room, and knowing him if he had any tricks up his sleeve to play out he'd have come in boasting about it. No surprises. They didn't even know Morgana was here.

Now was her chance.

She silently stalked up behind the bastardous trio, sword in hand and before anyone could blink she'd stabbed Brock through his chest, knocked Mary out with a solid punch and then swiftly moved to slice open Rourkie's throat before he could even gasp.

She made extra sure that she'd completely finished them before she looked at her handiwork. Blood flowed across the floor in a giant puddle, three bodies lined up in a neat row.

Her hands were still shaking. Hands which, she realized, were now stained and bathed in blood.

There was clapping, and a horrid cackle. “I knew we taught you well!”

Rourkie's body was standing again, front drenched in blood and still bleeding and wounded and dead, but moving and talking and acting like a haunted, haunting puppet.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to escape your little life of killing. Friends could only hold you back so long huh?”

Morgana reached for her sword, but it was gone. She choked on her words as the puppet kept speaking. “I can't wait to see who you bloody your hands with! Caught up to your old friends, are your new friends next?”

“You'll never escape me, Morgy. Morgy, Morgy, Morgy…” he taunted her with that teasing name, again and again, while Morgana's body shook intensely. The world around her went dark.

Oh, it wasn't Rourkie saying that name. “Wake up, please…”

“Mila?” Her body stopped shaking around as arms wrapped around her tightly.

“It was just a dream, honey, you're safe… I'm here…”

The way her throat felt and the wet trails down her face told her she'd been shaken from her midnight sobbing routine again. Her arms pulled around Mila. A hand rubbed her back as she tried to kick out the last of her sniffling.

Her first word was “Damnit.”

Mila gave a warm giggle to her ever-annoyed girlfriend. “It’s okay now, Morgy. I've got you.” Tiny kisses moved across her forehead.

“Call me that again. Morgy. That one.”

“Will do, miss Morgy. I love you, Morgy. You're my favorite Morgy of them all.”

“What, you know another Morgy?” Mila gave a raspberry.

There was silence as Morgana finished pulling herself together and Mila kept giving the most comforting back rubs possible.

“I'm gonna talk about it.”

“Go for it!”

She talked about it, in decent detail and laced with as many curses as she could manage. “I guess I just worry that, if I did that, I'd be a monster. Not in a 'violence for violence is bad’ way, just that, if it's  _ me _ , and I do that, they win.”

“Well… How about someone kills them in your honor? I could do it. They never taught me anything, it'd be all my choice. They lose.”

“Don't get yourself killed, Mila.”

“Hey, I'm smart! I won't do it if I'm gonna lose. Strategy. All that stuff.”

“Just promise me you won't die on me.”

“I won't, Morgy.”

“... Thanks.”

Ugh. Emotions were not Morgana's favorite thing to share. Mila made it easier, but it was still no fun, especially when it came to you-know-what. But, her complaints were hard to voice in the wake of tired eyes and needed sleep and she only groaned and nuzzled into Mila again. The hand gently stroking through her hair made her drift off quickly, but not before she managed an “I love you, Mila. So much.”

“I love you too, Morgy.”

She smiled at a thought in the back of her head.  _ I'll always be her Morgy, and never theirs again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna give a shout out 2 the work i linked as inspired by bc it opened my eyes to how that situation with morgana could be interpreted and considered and then i just wanted 2 write this


	2. Chapter 2

She shouted at Mila, voice filled with frustration, yet not hate. "I'm a murderer! I've killed, there's blood on my hands! I could kill again! Why aren't you scared of me!?" Her voice trembled, as well as her hands, "Why do you still love me...?"

It was usually at this point in her similar conversations that she ran off, asking for space, apologizing for her outburst. Mila understood but… it made her mad that she couldn't help Morgana in these moments, that she had to give space. Watching the one you love hurt with no way to help was heartbreaking, infuriating, but she… managed.

This time, just this once, Morgana faltered. She hesitated to leave, because she thought she wanted answers. Mila couldn't be more glad to provide.

"Morgy… you're scared of yourself. You regret these things, you don't want them to happen again. I could never hate you for that."

"Aren't you still scared? I could kill someone, you've seen me threaten people before and I even threatened to kill you before, and-" she unsheathes her knife, hands still trembling, moving forward as if to slit Mila's throat but having the blade hover far away, "what if I hurt you, killed you? Would you still love me if you were dead?"

Mila didn't even flinch, fully aware she would never actually even come close. "You're not a crazed serial killer, Morgana! Most of the people you've threatened were asking for it if you ask me…"

"I've been that kind of killer before, I've proven I can be that, what if it happens again? What if I become that monster again?"

"We can make sure that doesn't happen. Together. I promise you, you're safe from that now and always.”

The knife clatters to the floor, and Mila embraces her. The tears that were crawling down Morgana's cheeks strengthened, her trying and failing not to make too much noise, not to sob into Mila's shoulder, to preserve her shell of strength that was cracking in front of her, slowly realizing with Mila's whispered reassurances that maybe she doesn't have to be strong, that she can be weak when she wants to and still be okay here, that she doesn't feel as alone or scared or scary anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had another idea and it was pretty adjacent to the first thing i wrote a couple months ago so im just adding a chapter


End file.
